<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>July Pulls a Shinji Ikari by Zerotaste</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131174">July Pulls a Shinji Ikari</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste'>Zerotaste</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe where August is in a coma and July has him, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Facials, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:40:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Letting his hand travel down August’s chest he counts his ribs on the way down. Not since July first met him have they been so prominent. The skinny teen he’d met that day had become such a handsome man. Even caught between life and death the way he is, August isn’t entirely unattractive. There’s a twisted pull towards him, one that is disconnected from the love and lust he’d felt towards him before that fateful night. Having August completely vulnerable gives him so much power and the ability to do things he’d never had the chance to do when he was still alive. So many others had, from mission targets to other spies but July had never been one of them. Well, that’s okay because now he’s all his.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>August/July (A3!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>July Pulls a Shinji Ikari</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riian/gifts">Riian</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Canon divergent AU where August didn’t die and rather than finishing him off, July kept him alive and now has a comatose August to do whatever he wants with. Despite the joke title this is taken very seriously.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It’s a routine for him. Finish his work up for the day and then go to ensure he looks his best. There’s no need to really, the man he’s dolling himself up for hasn’t been able to open his eyes for months but July feels it would be wrong to enter his room looking anything but his best. August may be in a coma, one he’ll never wake from, but July wouldn’t disrespect him like that. So what if he’s responsible for his state? For the fact sunny smiles will never dance across his face again and bright laughter will never spill from his lips. It’s better this way though; no one can steal him away.</p><p>Joining him in the small room he runs his fingers through August’s hair, brittle and dry, he should probably trim it again soon too. August doesn’t really look like the August he worked alongside any more, his skin is pale, almost translucent and the emotionless expression on his face doesn’t suit him at all. Reaching to his lips he tugs them into something resembling a smile. The skin is cracked and chapped and as soon as he moves his hand, his lips fall back into a thin, expressionless line.</p><p>“I did research for a mission that would interest you today.” As he speaks he pulls the blanket off of August. He’s getting thinner, the muscle that had adorned his body is wasting away. “We’re sending someone in undercover to a pharmaceuticals company, it’s just the kind of job you’d have loved.”</p><p>Resting his hand on August’s chest he feels his heartbeat, it’s weak, aided by the machines surrounding him and keeping him among the living. He knows this isn’t what August would have wanted but if August had wanted to keep living his life properly, then he shouldn’t have betrayed July for that so called family of his. This is August’s fault through and through. Keeping him alive is crueller punishment than just pulling the plug on his life support too, if there is an afterlife, which July highly doubts, he won’t give him the pleasure of being able to be with December, nor with April when July eventually gets to taking him out as well.</p><p>Letting his hand travel down August’s chest he counts his ribs on the way down. Not since July first met him have they been so prominent. The skinny teen he’d met that day had become such a handsome man. Even caught between life and death the way he is, August isn’t entirely unattractive. There’s a twisted pull towards him, one that is disconnected from the love and lust he’d felt towards him before that fateful night. Having August completely vulnerable gives him so much power and the ability to do things he’d never had the chance to do when he was still alive. So many others had, from mission targets to other spies but July had never been one of them. Well, that’s okay because now he’s all his.</p><p>Sliding his hand further down August’s body he lets his fingers toy with the fabric of the drab hospital gown. This is something he’d never have been able to do when August was still conscious, so maybe it’s for the best that he has no idea what’s going on as July lifts the hem up to August’s hips, exposing his cock. Limp, tube of a catheter trailing from the tip, it’s almost laughable that he’d manage to extract so much information from targets using it. Taking it’s weight in his hand, he pulls back his foreskin gently, letting his thumb circle around the newly revealed skin of his head.</p><p>Reaching for his belt with his other hand he starts to work it open. August may not be aware of what he’s doing but having his cock in his hand, even soft as it is, does stir up arousal from July. It’s fucked up and he knows it is but as he reaches into his underwear and pulls out his growing erection, he has no shame about letting go of August’s cock to swap to his dominant hand as he starts to pump his length. It is possible to stimulate an erection in him, July has managed before but due to the logistics of it all, he saves that for special occasions. This is good too, jerking off beside him, not giving August a choice but to be with him as he gets off to his unmoving body.</p><p>Tonight he wants to keep things simple, sighing to himself in pleasure he moves up the bed to take in August’s face once more. His August, all for him, no longer able to be sullied by the cruel, hard world they live in. Leaning forwards he lets the head of his cock brush over August’s cheek, the almost cold skin has a small moan his leaving his lips, if it weren’t for the constant beeping of the heart monitor, you’d be able to mistake him for a corpse. At least unlike a corpse, August won’t rot like this. He’s stuck in this state as July’s doll, his play thing that he’s free to do with as he wishes.</p><p>Pulling back he speeds up his hand, the other ends up on August’s face instead, finger toying with August lips once more. This time he pushes it inside, moaning quietly to himself as August gives no resistance. Pushing another inside he watches intently as they disappear between his lips in shallow thrusts. August’s mouth feels dry as he fucks it with his fingers, he’d replace them with his cock if he weren’t concerned about knocking the tube beneath his nose. It takes so much to keep August in this state, all the equipment hooked up to him gets in the way, both of August’s appearance and physically. Many of the things July wishes to do are held back by the fact August needs to remain hooked up to so many things.</p><p>Hearing his breath hitch he grips his cock tighter. Oh August, all his, no one else’s. Heat and arousal twist within him in response to the stimulation and August’s angelic face. Pulling his hand back from August’s mouth he enjoys the way his lips hang slightly open as though he’s waiting for something to be pushed between them. Tilting his head back July moans, the sounds of the room a bizarre symphony of medical equipment and his pleasured utterances. He lets his mind wander, what if the hand on his cock was August’s? It’d be more callused than his own, even once he swapped into doing more information gathering he still went out into the field. Rougher hands from years of operating weapons, his forehead pressed against July’s as he works July through to his climax.</p><p>August had been good in bed too, even though he’d never gotten to sample it himself it was far from a secret amongst those in The Organisation’s ranks. Perhaps he’d drop to his knees and take him in his mouth, effortlessly deep throating him before pulling back off to smile that brilliant smile. July hears himself moan again, pleasure washing over him strongly. Picking up the pace again he chases it, hand desperately working his length. Taking a step forwards he positions his cock directly beside August’s cheek once more. His eyes snap closed as his climax comes into sight, moaning freely and drowning out all other sounds in the room he knows it’s about to hit.</p><p>Managing to open his eyes as the full strengths of his pleasure hits, he’s graced with the view of his cum spilling over August’s face, decorating his cheeks and hair in ropes of white. Keeping his hand moving, another wave just as intense hits him. He doesn’t know whether that’s because of his hand still working his cock or the cum covering Augusts face but as another shot leaves him he scoops some up with a finger, pushing it between August’s slightly parted lips.</p><p>As his chest heaves and he starts to come down from the high of his orgasm he leans forward to press a kiss to August’s lips, no caring about the mess covering them.</p><p>“I love you, August.” Reaching for a tissue he wipes himself off before starting to clean off August’s face. “I’m so thankful you decided to leave that <em>‘family’</em> behind for me after all.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can’t believe I researched things like “can coma patients get hard” for this fic. Riian and I had a thing going with yandere July and this is me upholding my end of the agreement to write July jerking it to August in a coma.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>